Bokura no Love Style a Hitachiin twins love story
by Chi Haninozuka
Summary: My first story, It's a love story between my own character, Chi Haninozuka and the Hitachiin twins. I hope you enjoy!


**Bokura No Love Style**

**~A Hitachiin twins love story~**

I heard a faint voice as I opened my eyes, just to have my lights blind me. "Chii! Wake up! You've got to get a move on if you want to get to your new school on time!" mother said, a bit of an annoyed tone in her voice. "Alright, I'm up..." I said lazily, sitting up in bed and rubbing my eyes. "Ok, breakfast is on the table. Oh! Don't forget, you'll be able to see your brother today." mother said, heading noiselessly out the door. "Oh yeah! I get to see Mitsukuni today! I haven't seen him in ages!" I said, jumping out of bed to get dressed. I got into a cute brown top with a brown sweatshirt underneath and a brown skirt that stretched halfway towards my knees. My hair was tied back with a satin blue ribbon. I put on my pink and white striped scarf and headed downstairs to grab my breakfast.

After eating, I headed out the door and got into the limo mom had gotten me. I started to stare out the window as we passed a few people, who, of course, stared at us. I took out my ipod and put on Bokura no Love Style, singing along as we drove towards the school. As I finished singing, we pulled up to a very beautiful building. "So, this is it?" I asked myself, getting out. Closing the door behind me, I heard a sweet voice, like that of a child. I decided to look for the source of this sweet little voice. I rounded a corner and saw the voice was coming from a little boy with blond hair talking to a tall, dark-haired man. I grinned, "Mitsukuni~!" I yelled, running over to give the blond haired boy, my brother, a hug. "Chii-chan! I haven't seen you since we were in elementary school together! How have you been?" he asked, stepping back and smiling. "I've been well, thanks for asking." I said, looking over at the taller, dark-haired man. "It's been a while Mori, I hardly recognized you." I said with a smile. "Un." he said in his normal, emotionless tone. "Still as quiet as always, huh?" I said with a giggle, walking over and hugging him. He gave me a slight smile and hugged back. "So, where are you two headed?" I asked them, noticing they weren't in class like they should have been. "We were on our way to a club meeting..." Mitsukuni said, a glint in his eyes, "You should come with us! You could meet all our friends!" he said, grabbing my arm and dragging me off. "Heh, now Tamaki-chan has another daughter..." Mori said with a small smile. "Heh, yeah. Oh! Chii-chan! You get to meet Haru-chan! She's really nice!" He said, still leading me along into the school.

We walked the corridors until we came to 'Music Room 3'.Mitsukuni opened the doors and a tornado of rose petals flew out at us. Mitsukuni rushed in and flailed his arms. "Tama-Chan! Kyo-Chan! Kao-Chan! Hika-Chan! Haru-Chan! I want you guys to meet my younger sister, Chii Haninozuka." he said to the boys in the room. I bowed, "Hello everyone, I'm pleased to meet all of you." I said respectfully. A blond haired man got up and walked over to me. "Ah, but it is us who have the pleasure of meeting you, Ms. Haninozuka. I am Tamaki Suou, the prince of the Host Club." He said, holding my hand, his face inches from mine. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Nice to meet you Tamaki-san, who are the rest of your friends?" I asked him, my eyes scanning the room, landing on a pair of redheaded twins. I blushed a bit, they were so~ kawaii! They caught my gaze and waved at me, small grins on their faces. They walked over and pushed Tamaki out of the way, standing in front of me. "Hello there," "You're pretty cute," "I'm Kaoru," "and I'm Hikaru" "but others like to call us the Hitachiin Twins." they said, one after the other. "Oh, uh, h-hello Hikaru, Kaoru... nice meeting you as well..." I stuttered, turning about 5 shades redder. Tamaki, as I looked over, was gone. I looked a bit puzzled as to where he went, until the twins pointed over to a corner where, surprisingly, Tamaki was sitting, tracing circles on the floor with his left index finger. "That would be" "His 'Corner of Woe'" "He goes there a lot..." the twins pointed out, a smirk on each of their faces. "Ah, I see..." I said, a little smirk on my face as well. I looked back towards the twins and saw a tall, dark-haired man with glasses looming over them. "Hello Ms Haninozuka. I'm Kyoya Ootori..." He said, writing in his little black notebook. "Oh, nice to meet you Kyoya-san." I said with a slight bow. "Hey Haruhi, come over here and meet our newest guest." Kyoya said, as a brown haired, feminine looking boy came over. "Hello, I'm Haruhi Fujioka, you must be Chii. It's nice to meet you." Haruhi said with a smile. "Nice to meet you as well Haruhi." I said, smiling back. "So, Honey-senpai, this is your sister?" Kaoru asked Mitsukuni, or, as he called him, Honey-senpai. "Ooh! They call you Honey? That's such a cute nickname Nii-sama!" I exclaimed, smiling sweetly at my brother. "Thanks Onee-chan!" Honey said, looking over from eating his fifth piece of cake. "Heh, no probl- is that cake?" I asked, looking at the cake. "Mmhmm! You want some?" Honey asked, holding out a plate of cake. "Yes!" I exclaimed, taking the cake and starting to eat it. "Mommy! Daddy needs to talk to you!" Tamaki yelled from his 'Corner of Woe'. Kyoya sighed and walked over to Tamaki, listening to his constant whining before flicking his forehead and walking back.


End file.
